Flashback Memory
by Vocaitha Zahra
Summary: Rin Siswi SMP kelas IIX. Dia terkenal karena murid yang pintar dan punya mendali. Semua berubah ketika seorang laki-laki datang dan mengalahkan keterkenalannya. Sahabatnya Miku dan Neru harus memberi tahunya tentang yang dia lupa. Laki-laki itu pindah saat Rin ingat. Sekarang, apakah Rin akan membencinya, atau.. bahkan mengejarnya? RnR please! Warns inside *Chap 3 Update*
1. Miku Dimana kamu?

Title : Flashback

Story by : Vocaitha Zahra

Genre : Friendship, Romance (agak aneh tapi..)

Warning : Salah Ketik, Agak aneh, Terlalu cepet

FF pertama dari saya, Maafkan bila ada kesalahan ^o^/ Salah ketik sudah diminimalisir kok

* * *

Rin adalah Siswi sebuah SMP kelas IIX. Dia terkenal di sekolahnya karena murid yang paling pintar dan paling punya banyak mendali olahraga. Tapi, semuanya berubah ketika seorang anak laki-laki datang ke sekolahnya dan mengalahkan keterkenalannya. Sahabatnya Miku dan Neru harus memberi tahunya tentang sesuatu yang bahkan dia melupakannya. Setelah tiga bulan bersekolah disana dia pindah, sekarang saat dia ingat, apakah dia akan membencinya? atau merindukannya?. Atau.. bahkan mengejarnya?

* * *

**Chap 1 ~ 'Miku?Dimana kamu?'**

* * *

Rin Pov.

Aku berlari terus, Ugh! Aku sudah lelah tapi kupaksakan. Kemudian aku melihat ke belakang, Ah tidak! 2 lawanku nyaris mengejarku! Aku terus berlari. Aku bisa melihat garis Finish di depan! Aku melewati garis Finish itu! Semua temanku bersorak-sorai! Yey! Akupun melirik ke kanan ke kiri. Mmm. Di mana Miku?

Selesai pertandingan itu aku mencari-cari Miku di seluruh penjuru Sekolah. Gak ketemu! Aku bertekad akan mencoba mengsmsnya. Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh, Ah! Kaito! "Kaito! Kamu lihat Miku gak?"tanyaku. Kaito hanya menggeleng. "Aku cuma mau ngajak kamu ke Kedai Eskrim, kebetulan aku juga mau ngajak Luka.."kata Kaito. "Ohh..."kataku ber-oh ria kemudian mengganguk.

* * *

"Karena kamu menang, kamu aku traktir deh!"kata Luka. "Aku juga?!"Tanya Kaito antusias. "Mm.. boleh, tapi 3 aja ya!"kata Luka datar sambil mengancungakan 3 jarinya. "Oh oh! Aku eskrim kecang merah, eskrim green tea sama eskrim nanas aja!"kata Kaito senang. "Kamu Rin?"Tanya Luka. "Mm.. Eskrim Blueberry sama Blackberry aja, dicampur."kataku datar tak bersemangat. Ahh.. aku lelah cari Miku! Tapi dia dimana? Ugh! Kaito memakan eskrimnya. Aku hanya memendang eskrimku dengan tatapan kosong, seakan eskrim itu debu. "Aahh!"teriaku, aku kira suaraku tak akan keluar, tapi ah! Kaito sampai tak sengaja menjatuhkan sendok eskrimnya sangking kaget. Lukapun juga kaget, Luka yang sedang ingin membayar nyaris uangnya terbang. "Maa..maaf Luka!"kataku garuk-garuk kepala. Sangat menyebalkan!

* * *

Aku merebahkan diriku di atas kasur nan empukku. malllaass! Sesaat aku teriangat kejadian tadi. Oh ya! SMS Miku!. Aku lekas mengembil teleponku yang tergeletak di jendela. Membuka pesan baru dan mulai menulis.

**For : Miku Hatsune**

**From : Kagamine Rin**

**Subject : Miku! **

**Miku! Kamu dimana sih? Aku tadi menang loh! Udah deh Bye, kalau mau telp balik aja. Thx.**

Aku mengirim pesan itu, kemudian menutup mukaku dengan bantal. Berharap akan ada pesan. Tak lama kemudian aku terlelap. Saat aku terbangun 1 pesan ada di teleponku. Ah! Dari Miku!

**For : Kagamine Rin**

**From : Hatsune Miku**

**Subject : Hey!**

**Tenang Rin, maaf aku lagi abis pulsa, jadi cuma bisa sms. Aku lagi liburan, maaf ya! Tante aku sekalian lagi sakit. Bye!**

"Payah! Aku benci Miku!"teriakku sambil membanting teleponku ke kasur. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku membukanya, aih! Itu Neru! "Hai!"sapaku. Neru hanya terseyum datar sambil masuk ke kamarku, asal kalian tahu sebenarnya ini kamar 'kami'. Kenapa? karena ini apartemen yang bayar kami berdua. Tapi Neru ikutr 3 eskul, jadi pulangnya telat setiap hari... Yang aku heran Neru kok hari ini mukanya pucat? "Neru! kamu kenapa?"tanyaku sambil menggoncangkan badan Neru. Neru hanya diam sambil merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya. Aku menggoncangkan tubuhnya. Karena tak berhasil akupun memutar tubuhnya. Oh! dahinya! Bengkak! "Neruu! kamu kenapa?!"tanyaku histeris. "Nabrak tiang listik.."katanya datar. "Baka."kataku sambil berlalu ke dapur, Neru selalu ceroboh! ada aja kecerobohannya! Aku kembali dengan kantong es batu. Kemudian teleponku berbunyi, siapa ya?

_**Continued..**_


	2. Liburan ke desa&Ilalang?

Title : Flashback

Story by : Vocaitha Zahra

Genre : Friendship, Romance (agak aneh tapi..)

Warning : Salah Ketik, Agak aneh, Terlalu cepet

FF pertama dari saya, Maafkan bila ada kesalahan ^o^/ Salah ketik sudah diminimalisir kok

Sekarang saya juga rada-rada gitu.. Gara-gara *nunjuk-nunjuk list fav author*

Oahhyy! Saya ada disclaimer..

**Disclaimer : Jika Vocaloid punya saya, maka Roadroller Rin & Len jadi menara Eiffle. Karena saya tidak tahu Roadroller, Sekian.**

Len : Apa?! Kau kan fans kami...!

Zahra : Bla-bla-bla deh!

Rin : Bawakan Roadrollernya Lenn!

Zahra : Waa.. Sudahku bilang aku gak tahu Roadroller! *nangis sambil muter-muter gaje*

* * *

Rin adalah Siswi sebuah SMP kelas IIX. Dia terkenal di sekolahnya karena murid yang paling pintar dan paling punya banyak mendali olahraga. Tapi, semuanya berubah ketika seorang anak laki-laki datang ke sekolahnya dan mengalahkan keterkenalannya. Sahabatnya Miku dan Neru harus memberi tahunya tentang sesuatu yang bahkan dia melupakannya. Setelah tiga bulan bersekolah disana dia pindah, sekarang saat dia ingat, apakah dia akan membencinya? atau merindukannya?. Atau.. bahkan mengejarnya?

* * *

**Chap 2 ~ Liburan ke Desa&Ilalang?**

* * *

Rin Pov.

Aku meraih telepon di sakuku, berwarna kuning dan orange cerah dengan gantungan jeruk lucu!. Aih, aku melihat nama yang tertera di situ. '**Lenka**' Ah! Aku mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo~~"

_"Hai Rineey~~"_

"Ada apa Lenka?"

_"Aku ada 5 tiket liburan ke .."_

"Aih! Aku ikut! Ajak Miku juga deh!"

_"Ok,ok,ok.. Neru diajak?"_

Aku termenung perlahan, kemudian menatap Neru dengan tatapan ikut-gak-kamu-dengerkan-tadi. Neru hanya mengganguk asal sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku ajak Neru juga!"

_"Ok, satu aku, satu Rinto, satu kamu, dua Neru sama Miku..pas! tapi kita mau jalan-jalan ke.."_

"Kemana Lenka?!"

_"Ke desa.."_

Aku langsung sweatdrop ditempat. Pas mau ngebatalin..

**PIIPP...PPIIPP**

Teleponnya mati! Aku langsung teriak-teriak aneh sambil menekan nomor telepon Lenka. Neru yang melihatku hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

* * *

_**~~~000~~~**_

* * *

Hari itu..

Aku menarik lengan baju Lenka. "Batall..Bataall!"kataku (baca:ngambek) sambil merengek. Rinto hanya terdiam melihatku.

**Tok Tok!**

Ada yang datang, aku membuka pintu. "Mi..Miku-saann..."kataku sambil memeluk orang yang ada didepanku. "Ouch! Rin.. jangan panggil aku dengan san.."kata Miku-san (Miku: jangan panggil begitu! *bawa pedang*. Zahra: He-em) Oh eh! Miku maksudku. Oke! Karena ada Miku aku jadi semanggat!

**Skiip Timee~~ (habis ide)**

* * *

**~~~000~~~**

* * *

"Sekarang kita bagi Villanya jadi 2. Villa 'Nature' mm.. Rin, sama Miku. Villa 'Space' aku, Lenka sama.. Neru?"kata Rinto membagi Villa sambil membaca selembar kertas. Neru hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya."Lah? 2-3?"tanyaku. "Enggak kok, 3-3..Hijhijhi..."tawa Neru sambil menunjuk perut Miku. Miku mengeluarkan deathglarenya yang paling membuatku merinding. "Oh hey! Bukan 3-3, tapi 4-3, soalnya Villa Nature ada juga yang nempatin dua orang.."kata Lenka sambil membaca kelanjutan kertas itu (kertasnya panjang) dan melerai Neru dan Miku.

* * *

**Malam di Villa Nature..**

Miku Pov.

Aku menyisir rambutku. Rin memasukan barangnya ke lemari. "Kira-kira dua orang itu siapa ya?"celetuku pelan. Selesai mengikat rambutku lagi aku dan Rin mengintip ke kamar sebelah. Kamar 'orang' itu. Pintunya nyaris tertutup, terdapat celah cahaya kecil. Saat aku mengintip aku mengintip di atas Rin. Tapi.. Waah!

**BRRUKK!**

Pintu tebuka. "Mikuu san kaya gajah!"kata Rin keceplosan. Aku menatapnya. Seorang laki-laki berambut honey blonde seperti Rin dan seorang anak laki-laki lain berambut biru menetap kami heran. "Goo..gommenn!"kataku sambil menunduk kompak bersama kembali ke kamar. Rin terdiam "Kenapa?"tanyaku sambil membaringkan tubuhku di kasur. "Aku rasanya pernah melihat 'Honey Blonde' itu sebelumnya.."kata Rin. Eh, tapi aku rasanya juga pernah melihatnya.. Aneh..

* * *

**Malam di Villa Space..**

Normal (Zahra) Pov.

Neru duduk di meja rias. Rinto sudah tertidur dari tadi. "Bosan, Main yuk Lenka!"ajak Neru. Lenka mengganguk dan mengeluarkan papan monopoli besar. "Wah! Monopoli Jepang!"seru Neru tak percaya. "Yah, dapat dari sepupuku yang tinggal di Indonesia, dia bikin sendiri.."kata Lenka. _'Pantes garisnya melencong..'_batin Neru.

.

.

.

.

Mari kita ke besok harinya!

* * *

**Keesokan harinya!~~**

Rin Pov.

Sebelum jam 6, aku sudah bangun dan mendengarkan music lewat earphone. Jam 6 pagi Miku bangun dan melihatku di ambang jendela. "Rinn~~ Kita akan ke padang ilalang.."kata Miku sambil menutup telepon dari Neru. Aku segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Ilalang! Bertebaran dimana-mana.. Wuuahh! "Inilah yang kusebut Liburan!"kata Neru sambil merebahkan diri di atas Tanah. Miku hanya mencabuti satu per satu ilalang sampai membentuk sebuah mahkota. Rinto dan Lenka berkeliling sambil berkejar-kejaran. Aku duduk dan melihat Miku. Setelah selesai.. "Untukmu Rin"katanya sambil meletakan mahkota ilalang itu dikepalaku. Aku kemudian meletakan sebiuah ilalang dikepala Miku. Senanggnnyyaa!

* * *

_**Continued..**_


	3. Mapple auntumn Band !

Title : Flashback

Story by : Vocaitha Zahra

Genre : Friendship, Romance (agak aneh tapi..)

Warning : Salah Ketik, Agak aneh, Terlalu cepet

FF pertama dari saya, Maafkan bila ada kesalahan ^o^/ Salah ketik sudah diminimalisir kok

Zahra : Time for Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer : Sebetulnya saya lebih suka Pisang daripada Jeruk, tapi saya lebih suka Rin.**

Rin : Tinggalin Zahra! *cemburu

Mikuo, Kaito, Akaito, dan Ted : Woy! Kami baru masuk di Chap ini malah ditinggal bareng Author Gaje ini.. *Nunjuk Zahra sambil lari

Zahra : Yeah.. Saya mau buru-buru nih, mau liat MV River dari JKT sama AKB.. By The Way.. Happy Readingg! *Tunjukin Video MV River dari JKT48

* * *

Rin adalah Siswi sebuah SMP kelas IIX. Dia terkenal di sekolahnya karena murid yang paling pintar dan paling punya banyak mendali olahraga. Tapi, semuanya berubah ketika seorang anak laki-laki datang ke sekolahnya dan mengalahkan keterkenalannya. Sahabatnya Miku dan Neru harus memberi tahunya tentang sesuatu yang bahkan dia melupakannya. Setelah tiga bulan bersekolah disana dia pindah, sekarang saat dia ingat, apakah dia akan membencinya? atau merindukannya?. Atau.. bahkan mengejarnya?

* * *

**Chap 3 ~ Mapple Auntumn Band ?!**

* * *

Rin Pov.

Aku, Neru, Miku, Lenka, dan Rinto segera turun, kami telah sampai di stasiun, bukan di kota, tapi di pinggiran kota. Kami sebenarnya masih Liburan, tapi ya.. Pindah tempat. Sekarang kami sedang membooking tempat di Sky Hotel. "Suite 646 Lantai 6 di Gedung 2. Terima kasih.." kata sang Resepsionist. Eits, hotel ini ada 5 gedung. Namanya juga Sky, luas kan? "Rin! aya cepat!"kata Miku sambil menarik tanganku karena sedari tadi aku hanya melihat akuarium ikan yang ada di samping meja.

* * *

**~~~000~~~**

* * *

Di Suite 646..

"Kamarnya ada 4. Aku, Lenka, Rinto, terus Miku , dan lkamar terakhir Rin."kata Neru sambil menunjuk kamar-kamar di sekeliling Kamar. Kami mengangguk kemudian menyeret (?) koper masing-masing ke kamar. Aku berbaring di kasur nyamanku. Aku sangat ingin memejamkan mataku, tapi..

**BRAK!**

Pintu ruanganku terbuka, terlihat Miku didepan pintu. "Kau mengganguku Miku!"teriakku. "Eh, maaf ya.. Rinney, aku mau kasih tahu kalau-"kata-kata Miku terputus karena Neru dtang dan memberikan deathglare andalannya (bahkan untuk ngusir tikus juga bisa) kepada Miku. "Kalau.."kataku pelan. "Kalau aku punya 9 tiket konser, caranya diundi. Ada 3 konser yang setiap orang akan dapat 2 tiket kecuali 1 orang."kata Miku sambil menunjukan tiket-tiket yang dimaksudkannya. Aku mengerti sekarang, ternyata Neru member deathglare yang berarti jangan-balas-dendam. Dan Miku sekarang memberi deathglare yang berarti kamu-dapat-tiket-dua. Ugh, pesan deathglare, aku pernah bermain dengan.. dengan.. siapa ya? Namanya ada huruf E dan N.. Neru mungkin? "Yaudah, kita mulai undiannya di dekat pintu masuk!"kata Miku sambil keluar kamarku.

* * *

_**~~~000~~~~**_

* * *

Normal Pov.

Miku menyiapkan selembar kertas, dadu, dan pulpen. "Rinto.. kamu dadu nomor berapa?"tanya Miku pada Rinto. "Mmm.. 5"kata Rinto. "Lenka?"tanya Miku setelah menuliskan nama Rinto dan nomor lima disebelahnya. "tiga.."kata Lenka sambil menunjukan tiga buah jarinya. "Neru dan Rin?"tanya Miku lagi sambil menulis. "Aku 6, Rin 2."kata Neru. "Berarti aku nomor satu aja.."kata Miku sambil tetap menulis diatas kertas itu. "Aku mau melempar!"seru Neru. "Ok, silahkan"kata Miku sambil memberikan dadu ke Neru. Neru melempar dadu dan keluar angka 6. "Neru dapat tiket 2."kata Miku sambil menuliskan sesuatu. Neru melempar lagi. Muncul angka 5. "Rinto 2."kata Miku. Neru melempar dan muncul nomor 3. "Lenka 2."kata Miku lagi. "Penentuan antara aku dan Rin!"kata Miku sambil melempar dadu. Muncul angka.. 1 ! "Aku dapat tiket dua~~"kata Miku sambil menyanyikan dari sebagian ucapannya. Neru mengambil tiket di sakunya. "Untuk yang dapat tiket dua, dapat tiket Rain & bow Band dan juga tiket Sweet Candy Girl"kata Neru sambil mengancungkan 6 buah tiket. "Yang dapat satu tiket dapat tiket Mapple Auntumn Band"kata Miku sambil mengeluarkan selembar tiket. Rin mengambil tiket dari tangan Miku. "Masing-masing tiketnya tanggal 15 ya!"kata Lenka sambil menuju kamarnya.

* * *

_**~~~000~~~**_

* * *

Rin Pov.

Aku menuju kamarku, merebahkan diri di kasur kemudian menatap tiket itu. "Mapple Auntumn Band?"tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Perlahan aku mulai memejamkan mata.. dan..

.

.

.

.

**JRREENNNGG! DAM DAM DAM! TREKS! JRENGG! JRENGG!**

Aku mendengar suara band keras dari Suite sebelah. Dengan reflek aku membanting pintu kamarku dan keluar menuju Suite sebelah kemudian mengetuk pintunya. "JANGGANN BEERIISIKKK!"kataku (baca : teriakku) sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mereka. Yang membuka adalah.. Blonde yang kemarinn! "Arrggh! kau lagi! kenapa sih berisik?"kataku menggugatnya. "Maaf, kamu yang kemarin menghancurkan ketenanganku dan Kaito ya? Kami sedang latihan untuk konser band kami."kata pemuda itu santai. Kemudian keluarlah Kaito (aku yakin pemuda tadi memanggilnya begitu) yang membawa stick drum. "Hai! Maaf kau tergangu dengan latihan kami ya? Kami Mapple Auntumn Band. Maaf bila menggangu."kata Kaito sambil membungkukan badan. _Apa?! Mereka band yang akan kutonton lebih baik- _kataku dalam hati, tapi terhenti karena.. "Kau boleh lihat kami latihan jika kau mau.."kata pemuda itu. Aku mengangguk.

* * *

**_~~~000~~~_**

* * *

Di Suite 645..

Normal Pov.

"Pekenalkan, aku Len Kagaine, manager dari mereka. Temanku Kaito Shion drummer, itu Vokalisnya Mikuo Hatsune, Gitarisnya Akaito Shion (betul gak?), dan Pianistnya Ted Kasane."kata Len sambil menunjuk satu persatu orang diruangan itu. "Hai, namamu siapa?"tanya Ted sambil menyalami Rin. "Rin, Rin Kagamine."kata Rin senang. Rinpun menonton latihan mereka.

* * *

**Skkipp Timme.. (habis ide :p)**

Tanggal 15..

Rin Pov.

Aku memakai gaun orangeku yang dipadukan dengan kalung bergambar jeruk. Tak lupa dengan parfum jeruk yang baru kubeli. Kemudian aku melangkah ke kamar Miku. Miku ternyata sudah diluar kamarnya, menungguku. Miku memakai Gaun hijau dengan pita berwarna putih dibagian belakang, dipadukan dengan tas abu-abu muda dan parfum.. Negi? "Aku cuma akan mengantarmu, karena tempat kita berjauhan.."kata Miku sambil mengayunkan tasnya.

* * *

_**~~~000~~~**_

* * *

Di tempat konser Rin..

Rin Pov.

Aku menunggu band Mapple Auntumn tampil, beberapa orang memakai bando yang bertuliskan Ted, Kaito, Mikuo atau Akaito.. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka tampil. Musik yang merekamainkan begitu indah (bagiku sih..). Aku telah mendengarkan 5 dari 6 lagu yang mereka akan nyanyikan. Lagunya.. Gomen, Sky, Little Sunshine, dan.. The Mapple, aku suka lagu mereka yang The Mapple, apalagi Reffnya..

We are Mapple Auntumn Band, and We prud this song for The Mapple..

Aku masih mendengarkan suara mereka sampai mataku ditutup oleh seseorang dan saat mataku dibuka pandanganku masih memburam.. Sepertinya aku mulai limbung.. dan

**PLEK!**

Aku pingsan, dan orang yang terakhir aku lihat adalah.. Len?! Sedang apa dia disini?

* * *

**_Continued.._**

* * *

Oh ya, aku ada untuk Balasan Reivew... Firrstt..

**liveless-snow :** Sudah dibetulkan dan Diupdate!

**sukikawai-chan : **Thanks ya Sukii~~ Aku baru lihat.. Terus aku ganti deh, tebakan kamu betul. Tapi akan ada seseorang yang menggangu_#plak. _Thanks ya Sukikawai~~

Berminat Untuk Review?

Aku mau ada dukungan, lama update karena gak ada yang dukung.. By The Way~~

Thanks for Reading, and i'll be Waiting for your Reivew!

Thanks!

v


End file.
